Various technologies for displaying a virtual image of a subject trying on a piece of clothing have been disclosed. For example, a technology for displaying a synthetic image of a first subject trying on a piece of clothing has been disclosed.
Conventionally practiced is synthesizing an image of a piece of ready-made clothing in a size prepared in advance with an image of a first subject whatever the body type of the first subject is. It has been therefore difficult to provide images representing the first subject actually wearing pieces of clothing in different sizes.